finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leather Shield
.]] Leather Shield , also known as Leather and Wooden, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often the weakest shield in the games it appears in, offering little defense and no additional bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Leather Shield is the weakest shield, providing 2 Defense. It can be bought for 15 gil (12 gil in the Easy Mode) at Pravoka, dropped from Pirate, or found in Cavern of Earth. It can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy III Leather Shield is the weakest shield. It can be bought for 40 gil at Ur or found at Altar Cave and Castle Sasune. In the NES version, it provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 3% Evade. In the 3D version, it provides 2 Defense, and 1 Magic Defense. It also protects against the poison status ailment and as such is highly useful when traversing the floating continent. Final Fantasy V Leather Shield is the weakest shield, providing 10 Evade and 2 Weight. It can be bought for 90 gil at Tule or stolen from Melusine. Final Fantasy XI Leather Shield is a shield 8 DEF. It can be equipped by level 48 Warrior, White Mage, Red Mage, Thief, Paladin, Beastmaster, and Samurai. It can be bought for 128 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII Leather Shield is the second weakest shield, requiring the Shields 1 license and providing 8 Evade. It can be bought for 600 gil at Rabanastre, Dalmasca Estersand, Barheim Passage, Nalbina Fortress, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought ''Leviathan]], found at Garamsythe Waterway (Southern Sluiceway), or dropped from Dire Rat (1% chance). In the Zodiac versions, it is the weakest shield, providing 7 Evade and requires the Shield 1 license for 15 LP. It can be bought for 300 gil at Rabanastre, Giza Plains, Nalbina Fortress, and Barheim Passage, found at Dalmasca Westersand (Shimmering Horizons), or dropped from Dire Rat (1% chance). It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Leather Shield is the weakest shield, providing 1 Defense and 10 Evade. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Leather Shield is a Light Shield that provides 10 DEF, +20% Lightning resistance, and -20% Water resistance. It can be bought for 240 gil at Town of Mitra and Royal Capital Grandshelt, crafted by buying the recipe and using 48 gil and 3x Thickened Hides, or found in a chest during the exploration of Dalnakya Cavern. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Leather Shield is a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 1 Armor Def, 10 Durability, and +1 Magic Def. It can be bought for 16 gil at the Merchant's Shop. Gallery Leather Shield FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy III. FF1 GBA Sprite - Leather Shield.png|''Final Fantasy'' sprite (GBA). Leathersheild.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FF12 Leather Shield N Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Leather Shield FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Leather Shield.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Shields